


think of me and burn and let me hold your hand

by exhibit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Mickey, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mickey is 16 and Ian is 28, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. mickey is a teen hooker. he climbs into ian's vehicle one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of me and burn and let me hold your hand

sucking cock for a living wasn’t what mickey thought he would be doing at sixteen but there were a lot of things in mickey’s life he didn’t think he would have done but that was a moot point. 

the cold night air swirled around him, goose pimples rose all over his body with the striped vest top not doing him any favors in the middle of october, the cold running deep into his bones and he took a drag of his cigarette, letting the nicotine warm his insides.

his fingers were numb and nose was running and his chapped lips burned against the wind. he plopped down on the curb, the cold concrete already seeping through the butt of his ragged jeans.

a beeping noise caught mickey’s attention, he watched as a group of suits pour out of a bar on the corner, watched as some red head hugged a few of the members of the group because walking to the black rogue on the curb.

mickey took a last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.”’hey yo, you looking for a fun time?”

the red head stopped, took a look around the area before spotting mickey and acknowledging that he was actually the one talking to him. he thought about it for a second and shook his head.”not really. you look cold.”

mickey shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.”that thing got heat?”

the guy looked to his suv before looking back to mickey with a shake of his head.”yeah.” before he was climbing in and starting the engine.

and mickey was jogging across the street and swiftly got into the passenger seat, the door shutting behind him, sealing out the cold immediately.”alright, so blowjobs are ten, fucking is twenty and i’ll let you fuck me raw for twenty-five. and i’m cool with whatever else you wanna do. but i don’t kiss on the mouth.”

“impressive list there. what if i decline your offer and just give you a ride home?”

“then i suggest you let me out now so i can go home with more than twenty fucking bucks in my pocket.”

“do you mind going back to mine? or is that off limits?” he asked, pulling away from the curb.”i’m ian by the way.”

“mickey. and yours is good.”

*

ian’s house was a modest townhouse on the northside in an upscale neighborhood which made mickey curious as to what he did for a living and what he was doing in a down and out bar on the south side.

“want a drink or anything?” ian asked as he pulled two beers out, mickey shook his head. ian shrugged as he put one back and popped the lid to the other, mickey grabbed it from ian’s hand, sitting it on the counter behind him, sloshing the liquid out.

“how about you show me how your bed feels against my back?”

ian fished mouthed for a second before clearing his throat.”yeah. okay.” he led mickey upstairs and down the slim hall and into his bedroom, the bed unmade with a few dirty clothes on the hardwood floor.”so, blowjob, huh?”

mickey reached for ian’s belt but ian grabbed at his hands.”whoa there, killer.” his hands slowly pushed at the hem of mickey’s vest top and mickey pulled it over his head, throwing it to the floor and this was probably always the most intimate of the exchange, showing off his pale, pudgy, not-yet-a-man body. he was short, not yet hitting a growth spurt if he ever would.

ian’s soft hands ran across the expanse of his belly, up over the curve of his hip and tweaked a nipple until it became a harden nub. 

mickey didn’t waste anytime before undoing his jeans and kicking them off, along with his boxers before he was shoving ian to the bed, before crouching on his knees and undoing ian’s black slacks and pulling them down ian’s pale, frecklely legs along with his underwear. mickey gave a few pumps to ian’s cock before licking a broad stripe up the underside, hearing ian’s breath catch before he was sucking ian down his throat.

mickey watched ian under heavy-lidded eyes with hollowed-out cheeks as he bobbed his head on ian’s cock, his fist pumping at the base, reaching what his mouth couldn’t and ian moaned, throwing his head back as his hand reached out and carded through mickey’s dark hair.

and with a few more tongue swirls around the head of ian’s cock and tight tugs of his mouth, ian was coming with a broken moan of mickey’s name as mickey swallowed every drop of the bitter tasting fluid. he gave a few more kitten licks before pulling off with an obscene pop; wiping at his chin and swollen lips.

ian opened his eyes with his chest still heaving, pushed himself up on his elbows.”you, uh, haven’t came.”

mickey pulled himself from the floor, shoving his legs into his jeans.”that’s not how this works.”

ian gripped at mickey’s arm, turning him around.“maybe not but you’re not leaving being with me until you do.” he gently pushed him back against the mattress, jerking his jeans down his legs, peeling down his briefs before he was taking mickey’s thick, semi-hard cock into his mouth.

for mickey, it had been a long time since anyone had taken care of him. he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten off with another person; usually it was just him jerking his cock in the bathroom to some muscle man fitness magazine. but having someone that looked like ian on his knees and sucking him off was more than he could handle and he was coming before he could stop himself. ”fuck.” he threw his arm over his eyes, feeling the hot, stinging pin-pricks.

ian laid his hand on mickey’s arm.”how about that beer now?” 

*

after a few beers and a warm plate of nachos, they laid, tangled in sheets and limbs. ian’s hand skimmed down mickey’s thigh, his fingertips grazed over starburst scar tissue just below his knee.”what happened here?” ian asked, taking a peek at the lighter shade of wrinkled skin.

“got shot. stealing a candy bar.”

ian hummed as his hand skirted over his hipbone and down, cupping at mickey’s round ass, his fingers once again coming in contact with rippled skin on mickey’s left cheek.”and this?”

“took a bullet to the ass. home robbery gone wrong.”

“tough guy.”

mickey raised his eyebrows, expected ian to reprimand him for his crimes. he scratched at his full belly.”a bit fucking stupid if you ask me now.”

before ian could respond, his phone, that was still in his slacks that were on the floor, buzzed. ian climbed from the bed, dug through them and saw the caller. he looked to mickey.”i gotta take this.” he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. _“gallagher.”_

*

when ian came back into the room, he stopped in his tracks as he saw mickey asleep, on his side with his face pressed into a pillow and he looked so much younger than he did half an hour ago. he padded gently across the room. plugged his phone into its charger and climbed into bed beside mickey, gently touching his hair before pulling the sheets up over the both of them.

*

mickey stirred about before jerking awake and grabbing a hold of the arm shaking him, he relaxed his grip seeing it was ian, standing over him in a light blue, button up shirt, tie snugly in place. 

“easy there, tiger.” ian gave him a smile.”i gotta get going but your money’s on the counter in the kitchen. fresh pot of coffee is on.”

mickey nodded, his fingers rubbing at his sleepy eyes.”thanks.”

ian turned to slip his suit jacket on, patting his pockets making he had everything.”you’re not gonna like rob me or anything are you?”

“the fuck? no.”

“if you go out tonight, wear a jacket. don’t know what kinda men will let you blow them for some heat.”

“hey, fuck you.” mickey raised his finger with a c etched into his skin as ian left the room, his laugh carrying into the hall.

*

mickey rode the l back home, seeing svetlana sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette, he plopped down next to her, snatching her smoke from between her fingers before taking a drag himself. ”mandy get to school alright?” he offered her cigarette back.

“she rode bus.” she took the cigarette from mickey as he laid his head on her shoulder. ”she put up fuss. missed her brother.”

mickey dug into his dirty jeans, pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill."buy yevgeny something nice." he nodded toward the sleeping baby boy in a second-hand bassinet. he stood up, booping the baby on the nose before rummaging through the fridge, taking out the eggs and butter.

he scooped out a spoonful of butter, plopping it into the skillet that he hoped was clean, hearing the sizzle as he began cracking eggs."you want any?"

svetlana skirted up next to him, sleeping baby against her bosom."baby's got doctor appointment. i'll be back by later with sister." she pulled mickey's head toward her, kissing his temple."stay out of trouble, yeah?"

*

by ten, mickey had fed mandy mac and cheese, finished up fourth grade math homework, bathed her and had tucked her into their bed, nice and snug. she hated him leaving, wanting him to stick around to burrow into his body heat but mickey had given her a ratted stuff animal and kissed her forehead before shutting the light off before exchanging a moth eaten sweater for a zip up vest top. 

he had smoked four or five cigarettes before he even got to his regular spot, leaves crunching under his boots, the october air unforgiving as he thought about ian’s last words earlier that morning.

and really, if mickey was hoping for ian to pull up then he wouldn’t lie about it. the guy was pretty cute and he didn’t treat mickey like the whore that he was and it was something he wasn’t used too and maybe he liked it a bit.

a red, old camry slowly pulled to a stop, its window slowly being rolled down as mickey took a drag of his cigarette.

“wanna take a ride?” a dark haired man with a pencil thin mustache asked and mickey took one last pull from his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and climbing in.

**Author's Note:**

> first shameless fic, please be gentle.
> 
> kudos and comments are lovely.


End file.
